


Sugar For A Lifetime

by babynayeonie



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, sugarmommy!byul, sugarmommy!hwasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynayeonie/pseuds/babynayeonie
Summary: No matter how hard Wheein works, it never seems to pay off. She used to laugh anytime her best friend Yongsun brought up the idea of a sugar mommy but now she'd somehow found herself downloading the app for sugar mommies, daddies and babies.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 8





	Sugar For A Lifetime

Wheein sighed heavily as she entered her apartment. Her shoulders were aching from constantly being hunched over her desk and the her feet were killing her having being trapped in heels the whole day. If only she could wear sneakers to work but she supposes wearing sneakers to a well respected company wouldn't exactly look the most professional. Wheein yawned, flicking on the light and immediately smiling softly when she spotted her beloved cat, Kkomo, sprawled out on the couch. She knew that if she woke him up he'd fall asleep almost immediately after but that didn't stop her from cautiously putting her bag down on the floor, making sure she wasn't too loud as she slipped off her shoes and headed toward her bedroom.

Huffing, Wheein stared up at the ceiling as she continued pondering on her current career path. She'd been working at that office for about 2 years and had never gotten a single raise despite sometimes working overtime and giving it her all everyday though she does know that her performance hasn't been as good as it could be but you can't blame her really, no matter how hard she tried her pay was still low. Wheein didn't really care about money but she did care about her bills. Guilt never failed to consume her every time she had to ask her best friend, Hyejin, (who happened to be Yongsun's sugar mommy girlfriend) for rent money. 

_"It's fine Wheeinie, really, I'm happy to be able to help you out in times of need like this"_

_"I know, I really couldn't thank you enough Hyejin-ah, you're too kind"_

_"I'll never hesitate to help you out but please consider looking for other jobs okay? Not only does that asshole barely pay you but you seem so...drained everyday, it worries me"_

_"I will"_

Wheein's furry friend broke her train of thought, the cat giving her the _feed me now_ stare. "Sorry Kkomo, I almost forgot" she said, petting him before getting up to feed him. 

Once again, the raven haired girl found herself in deep thought on the couch. After five minutes of scrolling through her and Yongsun's messages, she finally found the name of the app that was for sugar mommies, daddies and babies. She bit her bottom lip, was she really going to do this? She didn't have anything to lose but for some reason she still got goosebumps. 

She managed to download it but it was only after a pep talk with Kkomo did she gather the courage to actually create a profile. She'd never really made a profile for anything like this before so of course she needed her unnie's help. Being Wheein's best friend, she didn't take longer than a couple seconds to pick up

_Hey Wheein-ah, what's up?_

_Hi unnie, could you um... help me make a profile?_

_A profile? For what exactly?_

_Please don't make me say it_

_Wheein I don't- wait a second, could you be making a sugar baby profile?_

_Mhm_

_Ohh...well, just write a short description of things you like, you could talk about how you like dancing_

_Okay, thanks a lot unnie_

_No problem Wheein-ah_

A little later, Wheein successfully made a profile. She was antsy to say the least, checking her phone every few minutes. It was as if she was in high school again, waiting for her crush to text back. Wheein hoped that some creepy old man wouldn't text her, she was gay after all and she already had her jerk of a boss to deal with. 

All of Wheein's nerves were washed down the drain by the time she'd finished showering, her fatigue finally catching up to her. She'd already fallen asleep with her towel still wrapped around her countless times so she pinched herself awake, getting ready for bed and making sure her door and windows were locked before settling into bed.

She wondered if she'd wake up to a notification from the sugar mommy app in the morning, that would be a nice start to her Saturday, she thought before allowing herself to succumb to her well deserved rest.


End file.
